1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flat-type fluorescent lamp, a method of manufacturing the flat-type fluorescent lamp and a display apparatus having the flat-type fluorescent lamp. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flat-type fluorescent lamp capable of increasing brightness and reducing power consumption, a method of manufacturing the flat-type fluorescent lamp and a display apparatus having the flat-type fluorescent lamp.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a backlight assembly that generates a light used to display an image.
In order to generate the light, the backlight assembly for the liquid crystal display apparatus includes a light source, for example, a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), or a flat-type fluorescent lamp (FFL).
The flat-type fluorescent lamp has been applied to various electrical instruments since the flat-type fluorescent lamp has uniform brightness compared to the LED and the CCFL. However, the flat-type fluorescent lamp has low brightness and high power consumption.